YTV
1988–1991 YTV_Logo_88_(Text).svg|Text-only variant. ytvcountdown.JPG|A Countdown seen on YTV, shortly before the channel launched. Day_1988.gif|Daytime ID. The initial YTV logo utilized three-dimensional CGI graphics to animate the logo in network IDs, which were usually set against different sky backgrounds that changed depending on the time of day (a night sky background for nighttime programs, a partly-cloudy blue sky for afternoon shows, etc.). Often in these network IDs, a script font would write various slogans ("The Spirit of Youth", "Young as You Are", "The Youth Channel", "Canada's Youth Channel") on the bottom right side of the logo. In 1990, the logo was altered slightly with the circle outline becoming consistent of three circles, and the "YTV" text becoming slightly larger. 1991–1993 Ytvlogopinkorred1991.jpg Untitledtrtr.png|On-screen bug used at the time. The logo was revised in 1991, used the motif in which featured a large "Y" and the word "TV" in smaller type stacked vertically, that has been utilized in all of the network's logos since that time. 1993-1995 YTV promo for Rocko's Modern Life 1994.JPG|Promo for Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life YTV 1993 Chair.png|An early chair logo. YTV 1993 Blimp.png|An early blimp logo. ytv1996.png|An early whale logo. YTVlogo12.png|An early shoe logo. YTVlogo14.PNG|An early robot logo. YTV 1993 Blender.png|An early blender logo. YTVlogo10.PNG|An early toaster logo. YTVlogo11.PNG|An early skull logo. YTVDinosaur.png|An early dinosaur logo. YTVRocket.png|An early rocket logo. The previous design of the logo was carried over to a revised logo used starting in 1993, introducing an early variant of the purple, dark orange and green TV that would be used in the logo until 2006; in this logo, the TV and "YTV" logo is titled toward the top right. Many YTV fans recognize this logo and 1994 logo because of their unique designs that allow this logo and the 1994 logo to take on any shape, similar to the 1984-2009 logo designs used by Dickelodeon in the United States. The logo was designed by Corey McPherson Nash, with network ID's being produced by Olive Jar Animation. 1995–2002 The "YTV" text in this update to the previous logo was changed in 1995, arranged the same way as before, though with an altered design of the TV and logotype. In 1996, YTV started to use the slogan "Keep It Weird" to go with the random objects and creatures that the YTV text is placed atop of. ytv 1994.png|TV logo YTVlogo3.png YTV-robot.gif|The logo as a robot. (Used during The Treehouse) Photo_YTVrobot_TalentNight.jpg|The robot logo makes a cameo in the ReBoot episode "Talent Night". Original version (left) and ABC edit (right). YTVlogo20.png|The logo as a globe. bandicam 2015-05-10 11-08-56-128.jpg|1994 Slogan 2696271706 32fa238de8.jpg|The logo as an iguana. YTVBall.png|The logo as a basketball. Bchair.gif|The logo as a chair. Wspring.png|The logo as a spring helmet. YTVlogo43.PNG|The logo as a rocket. YTVlogo41.png|The logo as a blob of gum. YTVlogo42.PNG|The logo as a sneaker. ytv_beetle.png|YTV As a beetle. (Used during The Treehouse) ytv_skull.png ytv_bot.png 1175002 10151518119280834 1538554493 n.png ytv_crawl.png ytv_duck.png ytv_fly.png ytv_motor.png ytv_mouth.png ytv_snail.png 2014-07-11 08.27.53 am.png|YTV Stereo YTV_68.png|Old logo on the Throwback Thursday blog on the offical website. 3_ytv_logos_real.jpg|3 YTV logos on the Throwback Thursday blog on the offical site. 2000–2006 YTVlogo76.png In August 2000, the logo was changed again with the TV background dropped and the "YTV" text altered . In 2004, the YTV" text changed once more, but the monsters still aired. YTVRunner.PNG|The logo as a running creature. YTVlogo87.png|The logo as an alien. YTVLizard.PNG|The logo as a lizard-like creature. YTVHelicopter.PNG|The logo as a helicopter creature. 2003 additions Ytv 2003 1.png Ytv 2003 2.png Ytv 2003 3.png Ytv 2003 4.png Ytv 2003 5.png Ytv 2005 zone.png|''The Zone'' variant 2005 logos used during primetime Ytv 2005 1.png Ytv 2005 2.png Ytv 2005 3.png Ytv 2005 4.png Ytv 2005 5.png Ytv 2005 6.png Ytv 2005 7.png ytv_2005_8.png 2001-2003 slogan variants Bandicam 2015-05-10 11-11-14-295.jpg|Orange version. Bandicam 2015-05-10 11-11-17-351.jpg|Purple version. 2006–2009 In 2006, this logo first appeared on YTV promos and on YTV's website. In 2007, YTV presentation was overhauled completely, though was still arranged similarly to the previous logos used since 1990, using a cyan circle with two spikes, similar to that of a hurricane symbol, with white rings inside and a revised "YTV" text overlayed atop it. ytv bug.png|On-screen bug used at the time. ytv_logo.jpg|Green version ytv-orange-version.png|Orange version 2009–2014 In 2009, the logo was updated slightly with color gradients added to it. YTV HD.png|YTV HD launched on January 11, 2011 YTVlogo88.PNG|Green variant of the main logo YTVlogo90.PNG|Orange variant of the main logo YTV Bug 2012.jpg|On-screen bug used until 2014 Ytv_.Com_logo.jpg|YTV.com Logo. YTV Christmas Logo 2.png|Christmas variant of this logo 2014–present In 2014, YTV updated their logo, making some minor changes to it. They changed the direction of the logo making it face left instead of directly at the viewers. Along with light color gradients being added to the logo, it debuted air on the website in 2014. YTVOnScreenBug2014-Present.png|On Screen Bug used during this time YTV2014NewIdent4.png|ID used during YTV Programming YTV Halloween.JPG|Halloween variant of the main logo YTVChristmasLogo2014.png|Christmas variant of the main logo ytv purpla.png|Purple variant of the main logo Ytvasw.jpg ytv247.JPG|Another Ident used during YTV programming Purple YTV Logo.png|Website version. YTVLogoGreen.PNG|Green variant of the main logo. Website history YTV Website 1997 logopedia.png|1996-1999 Ytv 2000.png|1999-2000 YTV Website 2001 logopedia.png|2000-2002 YTV Website 2002 logopedia.png|2002-2007 1204904749.jpg|2007-2009 ytvcom.jpg|2009-2012 ytv-500x255.jpg|2012-2014 bandicam 2014-09-27 02-00-19-406.png|2014-late 2014 YTV Website October 2014-Present.png|Late 2014-present Other For YTV's programming block, see Treehouse TV. Category:Television channels in Canada Category:Children's television networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Toronto Category:Ontario Category:Shaw Communications Category:YTV Category:Canada Category:1988 Category:Children's television networks in Canada Category:DHX Media